


Trust Fall

by EmeraldCitysGoneToHell



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dominant Michael, M/M, One Shot, but he wants it so bad, jeremy is an angel, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldCitysGoneToHell/pseuds/EmeraldCitysGoneToHell
Summary: In which Jeremy wants to get fucking dominated by his red hoodie-wearing, video game-playing, Tagalog-speaking, Slushie-chugging boyfriend.





	Trust Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first actual fic so it's gonna be really shitty! Enjoy! 
> 
> Also: shoutout to my main pal drowninginchamomiletea (go check them out they're fantastic) for helping me out with this fic, ily my dude!

Michael leaned forward from his cross legged position on the bed to cup his boyfriends soft face and place a gentle kiss on his nose. "I love you, my marikit. So much." As he peered into Jeremy's smiling eyes, he wondered how exactly he had ended up with his best friend. But he wasn't complaining. He'd wanted this for...well, as long as he could remember.

His hand was still resting on Jeremy's cheek as the lanky boy rolled his eyes in slight (but playful) frustration. "Christ, Mell, you know I love you too, but sometimes I wish you'd just grow a pair and take control for once." Michael chuckled lightly at this remark and took his boyfriends hands in his. Jeremy peered down at their intertwined hands, as if to purposefully avoid eye contact. "Look, we've been dating for a few weeks, and I know that that whole SQUIP-taking-control-of-everyone-and-basically-trying-to-kill-us-all-situation is still fresh on everyone's mind, and yeah, losing control is still a huge trigger for me but..." Jeremy trailed off from his rambling attempt at a consolation to sheepishly look up at his angel, who was still smiling innocently at him. "Micha, I just want you to fucking dominate me for once in your goddamn life." That seemed to snap Michael out of his trance.

"I- you want me to- wh- what-?" Michael had always been careful to make sure Jeremy felt safe and comfortable, so he always let him set the pace and take control. What exactly did he wa-

Before Michael could even finish his thought, he was abruptly shoved onto his back - thankfully they were currently sitting on the cushioned bedspread - and felt his wrists being pinned above his head by the smaller boy. Eyes wide, he stared at the face currently smiling down at him with a newly found passion. However, Michael's eyes quickly softened and a smile appeared on his face as he realized that Jeremy really did trust him this much. He was putting himself into Michael's hands. And Michael was still planning on being very careful with his boy.

"I really do love you and I want you to dominate me...and- and not just at Apocalypse of the Damned, you get me? I- mmph!! Mmm~" Jeremy quickly melted into the kiss that his boyfriend had suddenly planted on his lips from underneath him. He also let his guard down.

The moment Michael had been waiting for! He felt Jeremy's hands loosen around his wrists, and used the opportunity to squirm out from his grip. In one swift movement, he rolled himself and the other boy over so that now he was straddling Jeremy's slender hips. "Fuck- Micha..." The boy struggled slightly, a small wave of panic washing over him as he felt himself give in, letting this other human being have complete and utter control of his body. His mind quickly flashed back to the SQUIP, and for a split second, a flash of hesitation glinted in his eyes.

Though brief, Michael immediately picked up on this moment of anxiety, and he sure as fucking hell wasn't about to let Jeremy have a panic attack. Michael pulled his boy into a gentle hug, his hands rubbing up and down on the small of Jeremy's back; he had learned years ago that this was one of the most calming things for an anxiety-ridden Jeremy. "Hey, hey, hey, maganda, it's okay, you're okay. We can stop if you want, do you wanna stop?"

"N- no, I- I wanna- keep going. Really, " Jeremy manage to choke out. "Okay, I really- I really trust you, Micha. I need to ge- I need to get over this ridiculous an- anxiety." The sandy haired boy clung to the front of his boyfriends red jacket, trying to find a way to spit out all these words that were flooding his brain.

He felt a soft hand caress his cheek and tilt his head up, gently forcing him to look into Michaels deep brown eyes. "Listen to me, anghel, it's not ridiculous. You went through a horrible situation. Everything you feel is part of a perfectly normal reaction, okay?" Michael took one of Jeremy's hands in his own and intertwined their fingers, providing him with a solid foundation to grip. "I know you really want to move on, that's great, and I'm really happy to help, but I need to make sure you're comfortable. That's my top priority, okay, gorgeous?"

A smile pulled at the edges of Jeremy's lips, and felt his anxiety melt away as he listened to Michael's smooth voice comfort him. "I love you so much," he punctuated the simple statement with a gentle kiss. "And I trust you. A lot. You're the only person I want to lose control to. And I really want to lose control to you. I mean...physical control. I pretty much lose control every time I think about you, but that doesn't really count so I gue- mmph!!" Michael's second surprise attack of the day. Damnit. Jeremy really needed to be on higher alert.

But Jeremy didn't really mind. He fell backwards under the weight of the other boy, and wrapped his hands around Michael's neck as he gave in to the kiss. He couldn't help but hum with pleasure into his boyfriends soft lips. "Hmmm~"

There were a lot of thoughts that raced through Jeremy's head that night, as he allowed himself to completely lose control for a while, but the one that he somehow always came back to was _I love this boy so goddamn much_.

**Author's Note:**

> Beautiful - maganda  
> Pretty - marikit (apparently an old fashioned Tagalog word, thank you ao3 user rannells!!)  
> I'm sorry if these aren't right, I literally just used Google translate for this (yikes). If you actually speak Tagalog, please let me know if there's any translation errors that I can fix :)


End file.
